


Letting Go

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Reborn/Luce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 8: Earth/ Flameless Day [Supernatural AU |Drugged-up Confessions]After a long time, finally, he was ready. To let go, and to move on. To leave the past with her, and go to the future with him.





	Letting Go

 

Reborn walked down the streets, footsteps inaudible, body hidden in the shadows and presence hidden from everyone. He was holding on a bouquet of flowers, arranged beautifully by the florist. His fedora was pulled low, hiding his eyes even though he had his façade on.

Slowly, he reached a more deserted part of the street where it merged into a three-way. He walked down the left where the shadows started to stretch. The further he went, the more silent it was until he could only hear his inaudible breathing, the silent ring in his ears.

He unconsciously tightened his hold on the bouquet when he saw the gate. The black, rusty yet beautiful gate that somehow shielded the mansion from the outside world. Time seemed to be lost beyond the gates as he stood there, gazing it. He had visited the place far too many times for him to count. He could practically remember how to get there, and how the whole plan of the place was like the back of his hand.

But he had never liked it, nor was he used to the place.

He placed a hand on the cold metal and pushed, the gate creaking, hinges rusted. He took a step in and immediately felt the change in temperature, even though he was still under the same sky, on the same land.

He ignored the cold and walked to the back yard, dismissing the abandon mansion, dark and grim and filled with death. Dried leaves crunched under his soles, the trees by the fence large. He soon came up to the largest tree in the middle of the wide yard, alive and blooming.

It was beautiful.

Reborn breathed out, mist forming by his lips. “Hey, long time no see.” He touched the tree, placing his left palm flat on the bark. He leaned his forehead on it and closed his eyes. “Thank you, for protecting this place. For protecting her.”

With a small smile, he opened his eyes and pulled back, walking further in until he came to a small clearing.

A gravestone, untouched, stationed in the middle of the clearing, a few feet away from the tree. He knelt down and ran his hand on the cold stone, fingers caressing the crafted name. “Hi. I would apologize for not coming here often, but you know as much as I do that I did it on purpose.”

He sighed. “I.. I hated coming here.” He said in a small voice that no one had heard before. “I hated coming here, visiting you. Every time I come here, I,” He paused for a while. “I was reminded of my stupidity, my naivety, _my failure to protect you_.

“Every night, I would dream of you. Sometimes, you’re alive and well, in my arms, warm, but most of the time you’re dead by multiple way and every single time, I couldn’t save you. You just, slip through my fingers every time I tried.”

He chuckled, shaking his head as he smiled wryly. “It hurt, you know. I couldn’t sleep for the longest time since you died. I wasn’t _living_ , stuck in the past all day every day. Even in the day I was reminded of you.

“You… Are everywhere.” He breathed out shakily, looking up.

In front of him stood her, smiling as gently as he could remember, eyes as kind and warm as it always was till her last breath. Reborn stood up and looked at her.

“But no longer.” The corner of her eyes crinkled, smile wide and genuine. Reborn loved that smile, always had, and perhaps always will. “I’ve found another. I may not be able to forget you, never stop loving you, but they’re with me now.

“They’re with me in every step, and I love them just as much, maybe more.” His eyes soften. “They remind me of the night, remind me of the moon. They teach me to start loving every little things in the world, like the changing seasons, the beautiful silent melody in the air, the breath-taking nature.”

“They teach me to love myself.” Reborn smiled. “I love them, Luce. And I will continue to do so until the endings and beginning. I’m ready to let go of the past.” He looked at her, ghost tears at the corner of his eyes. “Thank you, Luce. For everything.”

Luce nodded. She smiled so wide, so beautifully, so _precious_. “ _No, thank **you** , Reborn._” Tears ran down her glowing, translucent cheeks. “ _Thank you for remembering me. Thank you for finding your happiness._ ” She glowed brighter and brighter.

“ _Good bye, Reborn_.” She disappeared, her voice vibrating in the air even as she left. A cold gush of wind blew, swaying Reborn’s hair as he looked up the sky. He breathed out, allowing a single drop to flow down.

He looked at the grave one last time and turned, leaving.

Walking back to where he first came from, his phone rang. He smiled as he picked it up. “Hey. I’m on the way there.” He chuckled at whatever the other was saying. “Hmm, sure. Anything is fine.” He looked to the other end of the street.

He spotted his lover, where they were leaning against the wall of the café they had agreed to meet up. He stopped, observed and took it in, his hold on the bouquet tighten as the small velvet box sat on his pocket, heavy. Somehow, they had saw him and immediately brighten up, waving. “Fon?” A hum.

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ufufufufufu :3c
> 
> So, the mansion is Luce's. When she passed, all her extended family left, leaving the mansion abandon. Not really, no one dares to go into the mansion, some rumours that there's a ghost in it. (Oh if only they knew :3c) The largest tree in the compound was the tree both Luce and Reborn used to hang around. Luce said that there's a nymph living in it, protecting it.
> 
> Luce was Reborn's lover years ago before she passed away. Reborn couldn't let her go so he was stuck for many many years. Until he met Fon, that is.
> 
>  
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
